Pen, Finn's Little Brother
by Sagioca Helsker
Summary: New story! What if Finn has a brother? Pen is named after Finn's old name in the pilot which is named after Pendelton Ward. Anyway, enjoy reading! ((Pen has a new look! XD Just thought strawberry blonde hair would be cuter than blonde hair.))
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! I haven't seen a story about Finn having a little brother before so I decided to make one! If you have already tell me and I'll read it! =)**

* * *

Finn's parents and himself were the only ones who survived the Great Mushroom War. They did this by living in Finn's dad's underground laboratory and/or study. It is buried miles under the Earth's surface. When they have no more food left, his dad would go out and hunt for some, usually rabbits for stew. But one time, when Finn was around one year old, his dad came out but saw the strange change the war did to nature. There were no more animals, at least that's what he thought, until he came by a bunch of talking frog people who live in a swamp. He could no longer find not-talking and not-mutant creatures to feed on. And since the war was over, it was safe for them to go outside and life a new life. But it took some time to get used to this strange new environment.

The reason Finn was left on the leaf is because his mother got kidnapped by Ice King, thinking she was an, AHEM, princess. She dropped Finn on the ground, and luckily, he landed on the soft leaf and was not awakened. His father went out to look for his mother when he found out Ice King had accidentally dropped his wife on a rocky ravine. ("Let me go!" she said, struggling. "Alright, if that's what'll make you happy." Ice King said and let her go. But he was hovering above a you-know-what, and that was the end of Finn's mother.) He got so upset that he went crazy insane. (Sad that he forgot about Finn.)

But one day he met a woman, a HUMAN (AHEM, I bet you know who THAT is.) that looked so much like her wife. She was lovely. Her name is Susan Strong.

_**(A/N: I know, in my other story Susan wasn't human, but take note of this: My stories aren't related to each other unless I tell you so. And read on, you'll find that I added a TWIST.)**_

_****_After six years they had a son, who looked like a little version of Finn. They named him Pen.

But Pen was kidnapped by assassins. So Susan and Arnold (Finn and Pen's dad) looked for him, and during the process, Arnold remembers his first child, Finn. He swore he would find him after he finds Pen. But they were attacked by Lub Glubs, resulting his death and Susan's forgetting about everything from her past life. Then Susan became a Hyooman, because she was bitten by one.

But what happened to Pen?

* * *

**So, that's just the intro! I've tried hard to make it sound interesting, but. Anyway, tell me if you like it or not! Enjoy =)**

**Please review!**


	2. Meet Pen

**Second chapter of "Pen"!**

* * *

_eight years later_

"Hey Jake!" Finn called out from the upstairs bedroom.

"Yeah?" Jake asked, stretching all the way up. "What is it?"

"I'm going to visit Flame Princess today, okay?" his brother answered, smiling. He back-flipped and jumped out the window.

"Whoa Finn! That's where I-"

"CRAM!" Finn shouted before Jake could finish his sentence. He had landed in a pile of dirty dishes.

"-throw the dirty plates away..." Jake finished awkwardly.

"Ew, now I'm dirty!" Finn stuck his tongue out. "Gross. I'll go change."

Jake walked over to his best pal. "I'll try washing the plates sometime bro."

"Wash this first!" the human boy threw his shirt on the bulldog, laughing.

"Gack! Yuck Finn, your clothes smell dirty..."

"That's because of your plates, Jake-y!" he laughed again and got up. "I'll get another shirt."

He went back inside and put on a new shirt. Then he grabbed his backpack and sword and headed for Flame Princess's house.

"Bye Jake!"

"Remember, don't do tier two! Unless you're kissing her indirectly through a rock!"

Jake's voice faded away as Finn got father from the fort. He ran fast to get to his girlfriend's home quickly.

* * *

Along the way, Finn took a new way to get to FP. He wasn't sure whether or not this will lead him to his lady, but it's fun to discover new places.

"I sure hope I don't get lost."

He was deep in the forest. He went deeper into the woods and deeper and even deeper than before.

"Wow, I've never been this deep before."

He stopped to rest. He searched for a tree stump to sit on, and found a log instead. Well, better sit than stand up all day, huh?

His head slowly lowered onto the log, and before he knew it, he was lying down fast asleep.

* * *

_"Finn," Flame Princess greeted him, "why did it take you so long?"_

_"I'm sorry FP, I took a strange path that leads to you, so I reached you longer than intended." Finn apologized._

"FP...strange path..." Finn mumbled in his sleep.

_"It's okay."_

_"How can I make it up to you?"_

"Make up..."

_"By hugging me. Give me a hug!"_

_Finn stretched his arms out and tried to hug FP._

But truth was that he was alone in the middle of the forest (at least that's what it seems) and he was reaching out to hug the air. He moved forward, still asleep, still lying down, and fell forwards on the ground.

Well, that's what he expected, because he woke up the second he felt himself slipping off the edge. But no, he landed on top of a someone.

A strange someone. It was small, and it shouted "OW!"

Finn made up his mind and decided that it was a boy.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Sorry!" Finn helped the little boy up. Strange it was, because this little boy looked like a smaller version of him. He had blue eyes, golden hair and the same body build.

And he was _human._

"What...who are you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. To Finn, he looked adorable.

"I'm Finn...what's your name?" he answered.

"I'm Pen. I'm eight." Pen replied. "What brings you here? And who's FP?"

Finn felt his face go red. He was talking about stuff in his sleep, and worst, this little human boy saw him.

"Are you human?" he asked.

"What's a human?" Pen asked.

Finn was shocked. He was human, and didn't know what a human is? So not right.

"You! You're a human!" he said happily.

"I'm...human?" the boy asked, confused.

"Hey, can you come with me?"

"To where?"

Finn grabbed the boy's hand and ran back to the path. It was night.

"Wait! Wait!" Pen shouted, and Finn stopped.

"Sorry. Was I too fast for you?"

"NO!" he said cheerfully. "I wanna race."

"You...what?"

"Tell me where we gonna go, I'll reach it first!"

"Hmmm..." Finn considered. Pen was jumping up and down excitedly. "OK."

"YAY!"

"You know the burning house over there?" Finn asked, pointing to an orange glow not too far from where they were. "We go there, but don't go too close. It's hot, 'kay?"

"Okay." his companion nodded. Then he took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Finn laughed.

So the two raced, and since Pen had a head start, he was winning, then...

"Ouch!" he tripped on a tree branch and scraped his knee. He started crying.

"No no no no!" Finn sat down, and got his first aid kit from his pack given to him by Jake. "Sh, I'll make it better."

Pen continued crying.

"Don't worry." Finn said and cleaned the wound thoroughly. "There."

Then he put bandage around it.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No..." Pen wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Can you walk?"

"I can." he tried to stand up, but his wound was big and it hurts. He fell backwards. "It hurts!"

"I'll carry you."

You thought they might be heading back to the fort, but Finn wanted to say a last hello to his princess before going back home.

* * *

FP heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found her "prince" Finn standing in the doorway carrying a boy who looked similar to him.

"Oh hi Finn!" she happily greeted and went outside. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this? This is Pen. I guess he fell asleep."

"He bears a resemblance to you."

"Wow really?"

Pen's head moved and he woke up with a start.

"What...?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Then he looked up. "Hello Finn."

Finn put Pen down and made sure he could stand on his own.

"Oh, you're awake! This is Flame Princess." Finn introduced.

"Hi!" Pen greeted.

"Hi Pen."

"Is she the one you were talking about in your dream Finn?"

FP laughed, and Finn blushed.

"Well, we better get going. It's dark, and I wanna introduce Pen to Jake." he said, gave FP a hug (which didn't hurt because he had flame shield on and so does Pen) and waved good-bye.

* * *

"JAKE!"

"Oh Finn you're home! Thank Glob I was worried-" Jake said as he opened the door but stopped on his tracks. "FINN! OH MAH GLOB WHO'S THAT IS HE YOURS I'M TOO LATE TO WARN YOU ABOUT TIER FIFTEEN!"

Pen giggled because Jake had gone as red as a tomato. Finn, on the other hand, was both furious and confused.

"What? I don't know what you're saying dude! He's a friend! And if he was my kid I would've been, like, six!"

"Oh..." Jake said sheepishly. "Well, come on in, it's getting pretty dark."


End file.
